Showing Friendship
by PixieGirl13
Summary: My first oneshot. After Raven tells the Titans about her future Robin has no idea how he can tell her that he will still be her friend. He can't seem to express anything into words. How will he overcome this small problem? Would he just make things worse?


A/N: You would have to have seen the episode "The Prophecy" to really get this one-shot fan fiction. There is no romance in this fic. This fic was created in one day during my long day in the second to last day of school. Seven hours of school is long and boring, so this was created on the spot, and it might just suck really badly. I've never done a one-shot before because I can never seem to make fan fictions short. So this is my first. I hope you like it! Please R&R! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! I'm only 15!

"Showing Friendship"

By: Pixiegirl13

He had just finished his morning workout and was panting next to the red hanging punching bag. Robin ran a gloved hand through his short, raven-black hair while thinking back to the other day. Raven had finally told his team what she was destined to do in her life. No wonder she never told him about her past. It still hurt him that she kept it to herself for so long, though.

Robin walked over to his room to take a shower before lunch. He sometimes skipped breakfast just to stay away from Beast Boy and Cyborg. They fought every morning Robin knew of. Tofu or meat? Robin did not really care; he just did not want to hear his teammates fight. So this morning he had nothing to eat.

The teen passed by Raven's room and stopped to stare at the black, bold letters printed on the metal door. All he had to do was knock and the two could talk, but what was holding him back?

Robin winced a little while walking away. He was not scared to talk to Raven; he just did not know what to say to the girl. He thought he would just make things worse. He knew by walking away from Raven he was failing as a leader and a friend. The thought of failing just made him angry with himself.

Robin walked into his room with a sigh of frustration. He could not make up his mind on what to do. The teen quickly jumped into the shower while still deep in thought. He was trying to make up a conversation in his head with Raven. He kept going over what to say to her, but it kept going wrong in his head, and he would end up getting shoved out of her room or burned to a crisp.

While he was pondering on what to do, the soap in his hands slipped and fell to the floor. He bent down while his mind was still somewhere else. He tripped on the now slippery floor and landed on his shoulder.

"Ouch," Robin muttered under his breath while picking himself up off the floor. He slipped again and gave a small yell of surprise as he landed on his butt. He sat there in confusion as the hot water pored down on his head. What was in that soap?

Robin looked over to the soap with a perplexed expression on his face. It was not the usual white color, but it was a slimy green. It just screamed the pranker's name.

"Beast Boy," Robin growled while trying to get up to turn the water off. He failed miserably and fell five more times. He would get a lot of bruises after he got out, and Beast Boy would pay for doing this to him at the worst of times. What had the green teen been thinking when he switched the soap? Robin had no clue, but the teen would get his revenge somehow.

Gritting his teeth, Robin got to two unsteady feet and tried his hardest to stay up. The soap must have made everything slippery because of the steam of the hot shower. Now the walls of the shower were the same as the floor.

Robin still had almost complete and perfect balance, though. He should have because he was the son of two acrobats, and he had been one himself before his parents died. Only Raven knew that about the Boy Wonder. She was the only one who knew any past of Robin. Another reason Robin found to talk to her.

Robin finally turned the hot water off and gave a sigh of relief. He pushed off one wall to the door and slid over the slippery floor like he would when ice-skating. He quickly got out and dressed.

The teen was about to go join the others down stairs while plotting a revenge for what Beast Boy had done. He looked himself in the mirror and gave a sigh. He would not talk to Beast Boy or yell at him. He would just have to pull another prank (a better one) for payback.

He had no idea what he had done to deserve a slip and slid shower from Beast Boy. It must have been from that one day Cyborg put red die into Beast Boy's shampoo bottle. Beast Boy had tried to come back by flinging motor oil in his face, but it had been Starfire's. After that the two had pulled as many pranks on each other as possible. Other Titans had done their share too. This prank must have been for Robin helping Cyborg change Beast Boy's plate of tofu eggs into real eggs. Cyborg had paid Robin to do it. Beast Boy must have believed that it was all Robin's doing. This had been his punishment.

Robin would get him back. Revenge was already on his mind. It would be in another prank, though. He could never tell Beast Boy that he had been wrong and to stop. That would be pointless. Plus, he had never been too good with words. He was more like Batman and had to express things and emotions through actions.

That was it! He did not have to talk to Raven to show her that he would always be her friend and that she did not have to worry about their friendship breaking apart because of her future. He could do it some other way. A way he knew how to express.

Robin ran out of his room while still pulling on his metal bottom shoes. He paused right outside Raven's room, and he bit his lower lip in thought. He then knocked lightly on the door and took a deep breath. Why he was so nervous; he would never know.

He heard footsteps behind the door. It then opened slightly, and the dark eyes of Raven looked up into his that were behind his mask. The door opened more, and Robin backed up a little.

"You okay?" she asked him with no emotion in her voice. She must have been meditating for a long time in her room. She was emotionless than ever before.

Suddenly Robin wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The act stunned Raven so much that she did nothing for a few seconds. Robin then pulled out of the hug, and his face was red. She had never seen him blush like that before. He was about to explain for his random hug, but then Raven threw her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder as so many emotions flowed out of her body and they almost overwhelmed Robin. It was close to being too much for the boy.

That had been unexpected. Robin's eyes whet wide with surprise, but then he hugged her back and softly put some of her purple hair behind one ear. He had no idea that something so simple as a hug could break the strong girl down.

"Thank you," Raven whispered as they pulled away. She smiled shyly up to him as both their faces started to turn red. It almost made the two laugh from how silly they must have looked.

"I just wanted you to know that I will always be your friend, Raven," Robin told her with his voice so soft that it surprised even himself. "Do not worry anymore." He could see the tears forming at the corners of her big, violet eyes. She quickly gained control of her emotions, though.

She gave a small sniff and then looked up to him again with a sly smile on her face while saying, "The only thing I'm worrying about is how you smell."

"Huh?"

"You stink so bad," she said while holding her noise and waving the air in front of her. Robin sniffed himself and winced at the stink. "You could try taking a shower," she told him.

"No…I!" Robin yelled to defend himself. He was lost of words at the moment. "I already took a stupid shower! Beast Boy just changed my soap! I'm going to get him so bad for this!"

Raven raised one eyebrow as that sly smile still played on the corner of her lips. "I could help you with that," she said.

Robin let himself express a wicked smile as an idea formed in his head. For only a few seconds the two shared eye contact. It seemed as if the two would never part. This was the side of Raven Robin loved about her. She was having fun and being her self as she did it. It was the same as Raven looked at Robin. He was not obsessing over something like Slade and was not in that serious mood. This was just him being a kid that he should be.

They wished so bad that this moment would last. But one day Slade would come back and maybe change both futures and could maybe destroy them both. But this was now. They did not want to dwell on the future. Now they could be free. They were free to hold onto their friendship.

The End

A/N: How did you like it? Did it suck? I wrote it all day at school. The idea had been formed in homeroom, so I don't think it will be my best piece of work. But please give a review! Thanks!


End file.
